monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Bone List (MHFU)
This Article is about the material list. For the weapon, see Bone Sm Monster Bone Where to Obtain *Given as reward item **Guild LV★ Quest, A True Foe - The Giadrome! (Giadrome) **Guild LV★★ Quest, Gypceros: Venomous Terror (Gypceros) **Guild LV★★ Quest, Slay the Great Kut-Ku! (Yian Kut-Ku) **Guild LV★★★ Quest, Giadrome Assault (Giadrome) **Guild LV★★★ Quest, Slay the Giaprey! **Guild LV★★★ Quest, Cunning Raiders **Guild LV★★★ Quest, Hunt the Gendrome! (Gendrome) **Village chief LV ★★★ Quest , Slay The Great Kut-Ku! ( Yian Kut-Ku) *Carved from: **Popo **Aptonoth (Low Rank) **Apceros (Low Rank, G-Lvl) **Giaprey (Low Rank) **Velociprey (Low Rank) **Genprey (Low Rank) Med Monster Bone Where to Obtain *Given as reward item **Guild LV★★ Quest, The Shadow in the Mountains (Khezu) **Guild LV★★ Quest, Gypceros: Venomous Terror (Gypceros) **Guild LV★★ Quest, Supreme Ruler of the Swamp (Shogun Ceanataur) **Guild LV★★ Quest, Slay the Great Kut-Ku! (Yian Kut-Ku) **Village chief LV ★★★ Quest, Slay the Great Kut-Ku! ( Yian Kut-Ku) *Carved from: **Apceros (Low Rank) **Shogun Ceanataur (Low Rank) **Yian kut ku **Giadrome Lg Monster Bone Where to Obtain *Given as reward item **Guild LV★ Quest, The Land Shark (Cephadrome) **Guild LV★ Quest, The Lady Gourmet **Guild LV★★ Quest, The Shadow in the Mountains (Khezu) **Guild LV★★ Quest, Water Wyvern in the Desert (Plesioth) **Guild LV★★★★ Quest, Red Shadow in the Snow (Red Khezu) *Carved from: **Plesioth (Low Rank) **Daimyo Hermitaur * Monster Bone+ ''Monster Bone+ Redirects here. For MH3's Monster Bone+, go to MH3: Item List.'' Where to Obtain *Given as Reward Item |} *Carved from: **Daimyo Hermitaur **Yian Kut-ku and Blue Yian Kut-ku **Basarios **Diablos Hrd Monster Bone Where to Obtain *Given as reward item. High Rank and G-Lvl exclusive. **Nargacuga **Daimyo Hermitaur **Rathian **Gold Rathian **Diablos **Guild LV★★★★★★ Quest, Pursuit of the Sand Wyvern (Cephadrome) **Guild LV★★★★★★★ Quest, The Poison Gas (Gypceros, Purple Gypceros) *Carved from: **Basarios (High Rank) **Daimyo Hermitaur (G-Lvl) **Monoblos (Nekoht) (Tail Carve) **White Monoblos (Nekoht) (Tail Carve) **Black Gravios (High Rank) (Tail Carve) Hvy Monster Bone Where to Obtain *Given as reward item. G-Lvl exclusive. **G★★ Quest, The Cherry Blossom Rathian (Pink Rathian) **Plum Daimyo Hermitaur **Terra Shogun Ceanataur **Diablos *Carved from: **Basarios Bone Where to Obtain *Given as reward item **Guild LV★ Quest, A Pack of Blangos **Guild LV★ Quest, Rarest of the Rare Beasts (Congalala) **On area gathering quests. *Gather from piles of bones on certain areas. RobustWyvernBone Where to Obtain *Given as reward item. G-Lvl exclusive. *Carved from: **Giaprey **Velociprey **Genprey **Ioprey Brute Bone Where to Obtain *Given as reward item |} *Trenya *Carved from: **Popo **Blango (Low Rank) **Blangonga (Low Rank) **Bullfango **Bulldrome (Low Rank) **Conga (Low Rank) **Congalala (Low Rank) Giant Bone Where to Obtain *Given as reward item **Guild LV★ Quest, The Giant Enemy Crab (Daimyo Hermitaur) **Guild LV★★ Quest, The King of the Mountains (Blangonga) **Guild LV★★★ Quest, The Mountain Roughrider (Bulldrome) **Guild LV★★★ Quest, The Lurking Desert Giant (Daimyo Hermitaur) *Carved from: **Bulldrome (Low Rank) **Congalala **Daimyo Hermitaur Stout Bone Where to Obtain *Given as reward item. High Rank and G-Lvl exclusive. **Rajang **Blangonga **G★★ Quest, Copper Sands (Copper Blangonga) **G★★ Quest, Wild Monk of the Dunes (Copper Blangonga) *Carved from: **Blango **Bulldrome **Congalala Massive Bone Where to Obtain *Given as reward item. G-Lvl exclusive. **G★★ Quest, Copper Sands (Copper Blangonga) **G★★ Quest, Wild Monk of the Dunes (Copper Blangonga) *Carved from: **Congalala **Copper Blangonga Unknown Skull Where to Obtain *Gather from piles of bones in all areas. *Gather from Felyne spots. Master's Skull Where to Obtain *Gather from piles of bones in all areas. High Rank and G-Lvl exclusive. *Gather from Felyne spots. *Send Trenya to desert for 1000 points. Mystery Bone Where to Obtain *Given as reward item on area gathering quests. *Gather from piles of bones in all areas. Sm Bone Husk Where to Obtain *Given as reward item. **Guild LV★ Quest, Reckless Bulldrome Hunter (Bulldrome) **Guild LV★★★ Quest, The Mountain Roughrider (Bulldrome) *Gather from piles of bones in all areas. Lg Bone Husk Where to Obtain *Given as reward item **Nekoht LV★★★★★★★★ Quest, Secret Request: 2 Monoblos! (Monoblos, White Monoblos) **Nargacuga **Diablos Elder Dragon Bone Where to Obtain *Given as reward item on Elder Dragon Quests. *Carved from: :*All Elder Dragons (except Kirin). :*Shen Gaoren Big Elder Dragon Bone Where to Obtain *Rewards from Elder Dragon Quests *Can be carved from some G-Lvl Elder Dragons. Category:Items